


【JJonakCarpe】依赖具象化

by Walnuttttt_1030



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walnuttttt_1030/pseuds/Walnuttttt_1030





	【JJonakCarpe】依赖具象化

【JJonakCarpe】依赖具象化  
海鲜组。现背ABO，性别相关设定是我编的，有🚗，感情线很多，只为看🚗可以直接翻链接。

城市在雨水里泡软了，暗色云朵的暗影不经意地长出翅膀，方星现关掉电脑主机，像是完成某种仪式般眼看着蓝色指示灯熄灭才站起身来，雨势又大了些。

北温带沿海国度的秋日总是温凉而又潮湿，连空气都裹挟着水份难舍难分，龙舌兰酒的热烈火辣在这缠绵的水汽中被冲淡了，清甜的橙子香气趁机溢出。

由纯灰色覆盖的床铺此时和方星现的头发一样都被揉的乱糟糟的，始作俑者从被子里拱出半个后脑勺，再动一下，恰巧露出半截脆弱纤细的脖颈。于是方星现抚上李在爀腺体下方的软肉，捻在指尖捏了捏，他大体是还没有睡醒，被如此把玩着敏感部位也没有什么太大的反应，还把小臂探出被子冲人竖了个中指。

覆着一层细汗的脖颈，墙上时钟指向凌晨十二点的指针，以及对方攥紧被单的手指，让方星现得出了结论，  
“又做梦了吗？”  
“没有梦到你。”

李在爀这才从平稳的呼吸中醒过来，懒着声线，有着好看线条的手肘陷进被子里，眼神像是刚煮好的咖啡冒的热气与浓郁味道，丝毫不落的从容飘向方星现。

而他的Alpha拥有着人畜无害的内敛外表，嘴巴细柔，眼睛弧度透着那么一股恶作剧的可爱味道，平时一个敛目垂愍的动作都让人以为他在笑。像恶作剧一样，带着这种不知到底存不存在的笑意接着说出话来。

“如果没梦到我，就不要给我讲喔。”

是梦到你了，这次。李在爀动了动嘴唇，却没发出半个音节来，反倒是伸手在方星现后颈上摸索着，把那片已经有些皱边的抑制贴撕了下来，答非所问，  
“俊煐今天问我你是不是易感期，味道太大了。”

事实上，朴俊煐所描述的时候没有这般风轻云淡，行为之激动到快要把李在爀脖子以上的部分从肩膀上晃下来，方星现的信息素强烈到落在别的Alpha鼻子里简直就是赤裸裸的挑衅。李在爀没法解释也控制不住他，只能半威胁半开玩笑的举起手机按到kkt金地革的聊天窗口，刚才还气势汹汹的人立马漏了气，还埋怨李在爀拿他痛处说事。

李在爀在心里暗自诽谤，你这不是也在拿我痛处说事。

方星现的体质比较奇怪，易感期比普通Alpha来的要汹涌的多，反倒是像Omgea的发情期似的，对信息素也是敏感至极，在比赛日难免有影响。尽管他本人对于职业认真专注的态度，竭力克制自己的身体不影响竞技状态，也难免一场比赛下来就头疼到挪不动步，抑制剂又对反应速度有影响，因此只能一直忍耐。

与之相比，李在爀倒是天选的幸运儿。十六岁前的性别预测报告都是清一色的Beta，兴许是基因突变的结果，在十七岁意外分化成了Omega。他当时已经走上了职业选手的道路，虽然联赛没有明确规定性别问题，但Omega选手却依然凤毛麟角。原因无二，比赛场地信息素繁杂，长时间近距离与Alpha队友相处又难免产生意外，OWL顶尖的Omega选手除开金地革这种恋人是同队搭档的，就是李在爀这种人了——索性是半个Beta。

他对于自己信息素的掌控程度精准到可怕，外出尤其是比赛时连身旁的人都闻不到味道，不知情的都会以为费城融合队的dps选手就是名Beta而已，因此他对Alpha的信息素也不甚敏感。生殖腔浅且代谢快，发情期通常只有两三天，不靠抑制剂也能捱过去。

直到发生意外的那天。

那是上一年世界赛的庆功宴，李在爀闻到酒味的时候还当是谁碰倒了杯子，沾着果香的辛辣弥漫一室，好闻但是每一个气味分子都在刺激着李在爀的神经，让他体内微妙的火苗开始闪烁。意识到什么时，方星现恰巧伸手扣住了他的小臂，整个眼圈都红的发狠，但李在爀却鬼使神差的抚上对方的眼角，仅仅一个微小的动作，却变成了Alpha眼里的通行令。

一夜情般的经历在各自归队后便默契的不再被提起，装傻充愣的继续当着亲密朋友，直到纽约的领队来找李在爀，说他们两个人的匹配程度超过了99%，稳定的高匹配标记伴侣意味着方星现的体质问题得到了控制，李在爀才知道，他们的关系从生理结构上讲都不该止步于友人。

他彼时握着手中的咖啡多少有些无言，方星现本人大体还不知道自家领队这提亲般的行为。队伍只讲经济利益，和李在爀小心翼翼提出的请求也怎么听怎么像给辅助选手找个床伴罢了。

于是年长一岁的Omega主动和Alpha本人提出了交往，能成为密友多少带着点爱，只是由于习惯了朋友的身份而从未想过雷池之后的关系，但醉酒加易感期的一夜旖旎，生理体质的适配，给了李在爀跨过雷池的勇气。

但他们心里都有鬼，又各自知晓对方的想法而从不说破。方星现是对于李在爀的愧疚，他仍有时认为自己的年上恋人只是由于他擅自做主的永久标记，和控制他的信息素波动才与他交往，成为他依赖的对象。而李在爀确是同样惦记着这两件事，被永久标记后反而担起了责任，他要负责让方星现的体质不再做他职业道路上的绊脚石，要做他最稳定可靠的抑制剂般的存在。

正因如此，李在爀总会梦到方星现失控的样子，这种担心所映射的影像便是被标记的那夜。本释放来用作安抚的信息素却变成压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，标记成结时那种要把身体生生撕裂的痛总是在夜半梦魇时重新体验一遍，醒来之后都久久不能平复呼吸的节奏。

被想要保护的人保护着是什么感觉？

生活方式，思想，深度，技术水平，这些都要被赶超的话，李在爀只有在性别相关的领域才能做为哥哥，保护方星现最脆弱的一面。

所以他不能说给方星现，永远都不能。

—

抑制贴被随意的扔在地上，方星现握住李在爀纤细的指节亲吻，他吻的很色情，舌尖探出一点悬在唇边，像是雄性动物的领域性行为，将那只骨节分明的手亲过一遍。他这般好整以暇的暧昧动作对李在爀来说无异于慢性毒药，但方星现偏偏就爱看平日里遇什么事都能云淡风轻保持镇定的Omega在怀里发软发热，被隐秘藏好的信息素味道好像也因体温蒸腾而渐渐浓郁。

李在爀不在发情期，但在方星现刻意释放出的强烈的信息素包围下足以被挑逗到无力自制，两种味道爆发开来又迅速融合，把整个房间充斥的满满当当。

味道绵柔醇厚的百利甜酒属于李在爀，爱尔兰奶油丝绸般顺滑的交织进上等威士忌的辛辣中，可可咖啡与香草佐味，因情动而愈发变得甜腻，酒的部分被压下去，反而更像是一杯焦糖拉花的卡布奇诺。

方星现的信息素接近于一知名度并不低的款鸡尾酒，龙舌兰日出，只不过要再多加1盎司橙汁。橘黄在冰块里和蒸馏酒跳着舞，入口清冽甘醇，杯底是断层的橙红的石榴糖浆在摇晃，而不相融合。

这便是方星现。无比清醒的，颜色浓郁的，能锻造出星星的。

被易感期Alpha强制带入发情热的生理反应来的迅速而猛烈，程度甚至超过李在爀那不足挂齿的发情期。方星现翻了个身，把李在爀压在身体与床铺之间，他的眼睛在昏暗的卧室里闪烁着奇异的光，亮晶晶的发狠，李在爀看出了其中的隐忍，深吸一口气，用已经软若无骨的双臂环住了他的肩膀。

这便是默许了。李在爀摩擦着方星现的下唇，然后被突然张开的嘴猛地卷进了湿润温热的地带，湿漉漉的撬开齿缝长驱直入，从牙龈到舌肉都被毫不留情的扫荡舔舐着，直到方星现的舌尖抵在上颚时，原本默不作声的李在爀忽然挣扎起来，从喉头发出一声呜咽。

他的Omgea恋人从来不会主动邀请，被碰到敏感点的下意识反应也是想要逃离，落在方星现眼里就像只胆怯的幼猫，要捏紧下巴才会乖乖讲实话。

于是他没有停下来，反而更加轻柔的用舌尖扫过上颚那块软肉，惹得李在爀一吻完毕后眼尾都泛红，“哥真敏感，明明不在发情期吧？”方星现低笑着调侃，平日里左一个在爀xi又一个carpe的人反而在床上用敬语用的乐此不疲，逆年龄差的冒犯举动便演化出些伦理失衡的意味来。

贴身的睡衣布料被撩到腰间，手腕处的鼠标茧蹭在柔软皮肤上激起一阵战栗，方星现用手掌拢住李在爀的胸脯，清瘦的omgea由于性别原因仍在胸口臀峰处有些肉感。食指指腹堪堪蹭过乳首，浅尝辄止般的触感让李在爀下意识支起了腰，方星现盯着他看了一秒钟，索性收回了手，转而揽住李在爀的腰拉近距离，垂下头径直含住已经挺立的乳首。

李在爀差点叫出声来，与体表温度相比稍高一些的舌面裹住乳尖，门齿张合间边吮边咬，酥麻的湿濡触感仿佛虫蚁行军，方星现用的力度太大，或许是故意而为，吮吸的水声回荡在李在爀耳边。

“...呀方星现，好涨不要吸了。”

被点到全名的Alpha丝毫没有听话的意思，况且他从未做过听话的弟弟，挑衅般的复又咬了一口，惹来李在爀的白眼才罢休，还饶有兴趣的提升了调笑话语的尺度，“以后还要给我生孩子的，这就受不了了要怎么办。”

这回李在爀索性是连脸都烧红了，但方星现没有留给他反应消化的机会，扯掉松垮的睡裤和内裤的动作比脱自己衣服还顺畅，李在爀的情动程度超出了方星现的想象，指尖刚触及穴口，汩汩溢出的体液近乎打湿他的手掌，他挺起身来随意扯掉上衣的时候还不忘把手直到李在爀眼前，翘起的手指泛着亮晶晶的水光，于是李在爀别过头把脸埋进枕头里，方星现则把他从枕头里刨出来，轻轻压住了嶙峋的肩胛骨。

脑中警铃大作，李在爀意识到不对劲想要挣扎时已经晚了，双腿被强行分开，修剪圆润的指甲刮在细嫩穴口上时感觉不到疼，反而像隔靴止痒般，在摩擦间带出更多身体深处的欲望，空虚的内里仿佛饥饿已久的胃腔，不断收缩着想要被什么东西填满，难耐和战栗在不断倍增，渴望在不断叫嚣。

他不知道为什么处在易感期的方星现还能气定神闲地折磨他，只要他开口求饶对方一定不会把节奏拖的这样缓，但李在爀偏偏闷着，眼泪都快要滚落也只是低声喘息。不过方星现向来也不是个太耐心的人，再加上怕逼急了猫也会咬人，趁对方换气的空挡将两根手指探入了已经收缩许久的温暖紧实的后穴。

方星现的手指并不算长，中指恰好能碰到生殖腔凸出的入口，抽插的水声把李在爀压抑的喘息盖的不甚清晰，即使方星现用空着的另一只手掐住他的下巴也仍旧闷在喉间，怕李在爀被口水呛到，方星现只能狠狠捏了一把他的脸颊，然后泄愤般将指尖往更深处埋。

这次是彻底无路可逃的境地，方星现还腾的出精力在李在爀的肩颈处啃咬，而李在爀只能感受到上方下方全是湿漉漉的混乱一片，不算大的房间内充斥的已经不知道是信息素还是情欲的味道了，压的李在爀近乎喘不过气来。方星现加到了三根手指在后穴里辗转开拓，每次抽插间都有意无意按着生殖腔的入口边缘，把李在爀的求饶的示意全部置之不理，Omega的表情迷离而又慌乱，最终在被方星现仅用手玩射时惊喘出声。

方星现的小臂被李在爀高潮时无意间用大腿死死夹住，即使腿根都还在战栗也没有松劲，方星现的忍耐度已经濒临极限，他把李在爀抱坐起来，掰开人双腿的力道狠到在白皙腿面上烙下几道青红的指印，一手搂住李在爀单薄的腰，一手握住早已灼热坚挺的性器对准了穴口。

他按着李在爀的肩膀一寸一寸慢慢进入，肠壁被粗大龟头完全拓开的痛楚刺激的李在爀飙出泪来，眼泪顺着发红的眼角不住的往下流，同样受折磨的还有方星现，吞入的动作就像经历了漫长的几个世纪，他扶着李在爀腰的手臂仅是稍微放松几秒钟，双腿早已发软的Omega哪能支撑住自己身体的重量，径直瘫坐到了方星现的胯上，全根没入。

李在爀染着哭腔的惊叫喊破了音，方星现心下一惊，小心翼翼的挺了挺腰，“...星现！”，这一声索性把李在爀喊哑了， 肠肉吸盘一样吸附包裹着Alpha尺寸惊人的性器，坐入的姿势又进的极深，李在爀咽了咽口水，搭在方星现肩头的手下意识握紧了些，咽下临到嘴边的话犹豫片刻，最终没有选择开口。

留意到恋人的异样，方星现顿了一下，随即毫不犹豫的顶弄了起来，重力和腰力每一次冲撞中都把性器送到最深处，几乎快要把另一个穴道的软肉也撞开来，李在爀连方星现的胯骨都夹不住，像一副断了线的提线玩偶似的随着方星现大开大阖的动作起伏，他有种方星现的龟头已经在内腔肆虐的错觉，事实上未处在发情期Omega的生殖腔并没有没有那么容易被顶开，不过方星现也在往这个方向努力。

而李在爀被操干的根本说不出完整的话来，脑海里一片空白也不知道该说什么，方星现只能听到他嘴里断断续续不停的叫着自己的名字，JJonak和方星现都没能幸免，与平时双排被切时叫他名字的语调又大相径庭，反倒是守望先锋面前的李在爀更为坦荡放肆些，喊到破音也心安理得的继续尖叫着方星现保我。而床上的哥哥则是隐忍而包容的，胡乱喊他名字的时候凭空生出一点被干到神志不清的可怜意味来。

操干一次比一次狠，Alpha硬挺的性器每次都精准的撞在腔口上才罢休，原本禁闭的腔口也逐渐有了松动的痕迹，李在爀已经被方星现翻了个身仰躺在床头堆起的棉质枕头上，以双腿大开的正面姿势被侵犯着，光裸的身上遍布着星星点点暗红的吻痕，松垮的睡衣还挂在臂间，囊袋已经把臀肉拍打地泛红。

方星现大概是兴奋到收不住，俯下身去叼住对方后颈滚烫的腺体处的皮肉，犬齿没入肌肤完成标记，李在爀呻吟的音调陡然攀升，信息素开始在体内融合，他感觉自己快要窒息在铺天盖地的橙香酒气中。方星现这一口咬的深及见肉，几点血珠从两排牙印上冒出来，又被方星现用舌尖舐掉。

但李在爀已经感觉不到疼痛了，脑袋和身体都乱成了一团，四肢百骸的神经都聚集到了身体深处令人羞耻的那一点上，每一次刺激都让快感无限最大化。他的其余触感都变得迟钝，以至于没有察觉到方星现掐着人细腰操干的力道逐渐加重，出入间忽然有一下深的像是凿进身体中似的，李在爀还没来得及反应，尖叫便从口中毫无遮拦的冲了出来。方星现顶进了他的生殖腔。

这一下撞的又深又狠，连方星现都没想到会径直操进内腔中，原始的生殖本能让年轻的Alpha无暇顾及恋人的感受，紧致高热的内腔夹的他差点缴械投降，扣着李在爀已经被掐红的腰接着顶弄了几下才把性器深深埋进生殖腔中，前段迅速胀大成结。

李在爀已经说不出话了，像一条濒死的鱼张大了嘴喘息，内射成结时近乎要把下体生生撑裂的胀痛和与之成正比的快感压的他喘不过气来，温凉的精液一股一股的灌进内腔，李在爀都能感受到平坦的小腹此刻被逐渐灌满。而方星现还好死不死的在这时抚上了他的腹部，用和缓的力道轻轻揉着，李在爀偏过头白了他一眼，得了便宜还卖乖的alpha便凑上来亲了亲他的眼睛，  
“这样可以提高受孕几率的，你信不信？”  
“呀狗崽子...我来之前吃过药了。”  
“我猜到了。”

“我还猜到哥不好意思和我说，所以就直接领情了。”

倘若李在爀还剩半点力气揍人，此时必定不会让方星现得得瑟瑟的这样和他说话，只不过他连竖中指的力气都没有了，眼皮沉重的只想埋进被窝里睡到日上三竿，被抱进浴室清理的时候也昏昏沉沉的几欲睡着。结果他低估了易感期Alpha的敏感程度，李在爀再度惊醒的时候已经被按在盛满温水的浴缸里了，这一次倒是没有给方星现再折磨他的机会——索性晕睡过去了。

-  
卧室恒温28℃的空调即使在睡梦中踢掉被子也不会觉得冷，李在爀醒来时身旁已经空了，他在心里诽谤了Alpha解决完生理需求就找不到人，但随即而来的手机铃声让他没法分心再去管方星现到哪儿去了。

李在爀前段时间找房子的时候，和方星现趴在同一个笔电前翻了两三天，不是地段太远就是不适合短住。直到负责方星现这栋楼的物业管理人员来核对备用钥匙的时候，李在爀才眼尖的看到十二楼的两把钥匙都在管理员那里，询问之后果然得到了无人居住的回答。

于是李在爀财大气粗的直接在当天签订了租房合同交完押金，就开始着手入住的相关事宜，虽说他也不是毫无生活经验，但毕竟才二十出头的年纪，又把现今人生的一半都花在游戏上，处理起搬家来难免有些焦头烂额。方星现最近倒是乐得清闲，在家也就是叫朋友一起玩游戏吃东西，或者出门办点拔智齿之类平时没空做的琐事。

李在爀的假期相比起来就没那么安逸了，他还有世界杯的训练，同位置其余的两个选手一位第二赛季总冠军一位亚军，无形之中便是两块压在他背上的大山，若没有方星现正式陪着他打诨插科，怕是连心态这关都过不去。不过方星现并不会像电视剧男主那样温柔的鼓励他，反倒像个黑粉似的天天挑他的毛病，打一个巴掌再给颗枣。

从夏至日到冬至日的一百多天里，月亮在渐渐早起，首尔傍晚便已经繁杂的灯光让李在爀想起漓江塔，想起和方星现用天使和法拉双飞，他不小心把方星现甩下地图边缘的时候被对方拽了拽头发泄气。

方星现，方星现还不回来，李在爀自觉穿他的衣服比猴面包树本人要好看的多，于是便连去世界杯训练时都穿着。刚才文基道给他看推特评论中都有眼尖的粉丝在震动队po出的训练照片下面问，“Carpe这是不是穿JJonak的衣服”，文基道调侃李在爀索性官宣算了。

李在爀不是没想过，不过那也是退役之后的事，不然他可能要“自由选手”到转会期结束了。他有些担心方星现出事，毕竟他的易感期危险程度不亚于omega的发情期，前几日在直播时，李在爀随手把五指插进方星现蓬松的软发间，轻轻拽了一下，掌根蹭到后颈滚烫的腺体时下意识收回了手。

但是晚了，顶尖电竞选手的手速异常惊人，在这几秒内便关掉了摄像头。方星现的唇间还残留着烟味，欺身压上来吻他，李在爀还忌惮于正在进行的直播，连大气都不敢出，被刚开后立马逃到了其他房间，而方星现则还要稳定情绪继续直播。

最终，和披萨外卖一起到家的方星现，捧了满怀湿漉漉的室外空气，外套兜帽上还留有雨水的味道，李在爀催他先把外套挂起来，方星现难得听话的开始脱衣服，可一脱就莫名其妙脱到了半裸。李在爀只站在一旁看他，像看家养的迫不及待的快性子柯基，于是方星现便凑过来和他摇尾巴——没有真的尾巴，不过是在脊椎上多了处图案。

和手机屏保上机械体数字日期一样的罗马数字，1014，李在爀没有说话，空气便凝固了，方星现回过头来使它们重新流动起来，  
“其实你知道吗？”  
“什么？”  
没什么犹豫的回应，李在爀转而望向他翘起的唇边，盯着他柔软难以捉摸的嘴唇下一步的形状。这种气氛下的方星现看起来可恶，又让人心软，就像那种意义上的，所有迷人的大小坏蛋的特点。狡黠，可怜，可爱，不饶人。实在不耐烦，又不想摆脱。

“我离不开你啊，在爀哥，这算不上礼物，只是一句表白。你和脊椎，是我身体和生命的支柱。”

“生日快乐。”

太糟糕了，太强烈了。  
李在爀感觉他的心现在才迟钝的完成换季，像秋天的树开始掉浆果。

“那我要说生日愿望了，方星现，你要第一个听好。”

“二十二岁要有哥哥的样子。无论什么，来依靠我吧。”

究竟是谁保护谁，谁依赖谁？说不清了，纠结在爱里谁多谁少的的日子就这么结束了。伏特加与龙舌兰都不够刺激于是从第二口才开始沉醉，第二口是爱情，性别契合与意外事故只是月亮低温融化的催化剂，成为酣睡夜空中明亮光源的是他眼中聚集起来的星星。

当依赖具象化，是稀松平常的日子里的每一个浪漫因子，是你之于我关于人生价值与理想的适配意义，是沉落杯底的心形软糖，无拘无束的在酒液与果汁间的断层漂浮，自由又甜蜜。


End file.
